1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stator manufacturing method and a stator manufactured using the same and, more particularly, to a stator manufacturing method that enables a manufactured stator to be coated with a protective glue coating having a humidity-proof, dustproof or oil-proof function, as well as a stator manufactured using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor generally includes a stator and a rotor. The stator mainly includes components such as a base, a shaft tube, a coil unit or a circuit board. The rotor is coupled with the stator which, in turn, drives the rotor to rotate. The rotor may be coupled to an impeller which provides a cooling function when the stator drives the rotor to rotate.
However, when the conventional motor operates in a humid or dusty environment, some components of the stator (such as the coil unit or circuit board) are prone to get rusty or damaged easily. Thus, a humidity-proof, dustproof or oil-proof function of the stator is generally required. In light of this, a protection envelope is often used to envelop the stator of the motor for a humidity-proof, dustproof or oil-proof purpose.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stator manufacturing method is disclosed by Taiwanese Patent Number I266469 entitled “Waterproof Structure for a Brushless Motor”. The conventional stator manufacturing method includes the following steps described below.
First, a shaft tube 811 is disposed on a shaft tube seat 81. The shaft tube 811 has an injecting hole 812. Then, a circuit board 82, a plurality of magnetic pole pieces 83 and a coil unit 84 are then fitted around the shaft tube 811 to form a stator 8.
Second, a mold case 9 is coupled with the shaft tube seat 81 to fit the mold case 9 around the stator 8. Based on this, a waterproof glue is injected into the shaft tube seat 81 via the injecting hole 812. The waterproof glue will solidify into a protection envelope 91 after being heated.
Finally, the mold case 9 is removed from the shaft tube seat 81. As such, the protection envelope 91 can envelop the shaft tube seat 81, shaft tube 811, circuit board 82 and coil unit 84 of the stator 8 to provide a better waterproof function for the stator 8.
However, the stator manufactured by the conventional stator manufacturing method has some problems described below.
First, to inject the waterproof glue into the shaft tube seat 81, the conventional stator manufacturing method requires forming the injecting hole 812 on the shaft tube seat 81 in advance. Based on this, the protection envelope 91 will directly cover one face of the shaft tube seat 81. However, since a filling room 92 is formed between the face of the shaft tube seat 81 and the circuit board 82, it takes a longer time for the waterproof glue in the filling room 92 to solidify into the protection envelope 91. This causes inconvenience during the manufacturing process. Second, since the shaft tube seat 81 is assembled with the shaft tube 811, circuit board 82, magnetic pole pieces 83, coil unit 84 and mold case 9 in advance, the existence of the shaft tube seat 81 will occupy a larger space during the manufacturing process conducted by the conventional stator manufacturing method. For example, when the stator 8 is placed in a drying room to solidify the waterproof glue, the drying room will not be able to accommodate many stators for solidification.
Apart from the inconvenience raised during the manufacturing process of the stator 8, the stator 8 even has some drawbacks such as low structural intensity. This is because the injecting hole 812 formed on the stator 8 will affect the structural intensity of the stator 8. In addition, the protection envelope 91 that envelops the stator 8 is not able to completely envelop the magnetic pole pieces 83, thus limiting the humidity-proof and waterproof functions thereof.
Furthermore, some conventional stators and stator manufacturing methods disclosed by Taiwanese Patent Numbers 1232626, 1280322 and 1323071 have similar problems described above, so they are not described herein again.
Moreover, Taiwanese Patent Publication Number 200715690 discloses a stator structure and a manufacturing method thereof. In this patent, a stator assembly is first disposed in a mold, and a filling is then filled between the mold and the stator assembly to form a protection for the stator assembly. Another Taiwanese Patent Publication Number 200952578 discloses a waterproof and dustproof stator assembly for a cooling fan and a manufacturing method thereof. In this patent, a waterproof and dustproof stator assembly is separately manufactured first. Then, the waterproof and dustproof stator assembly is fixed to a frame or motor base of the cooling fan.
However, the Patent Numbers 200715690 and 200952578 above do not disclose how to securely couple the waterproof and dustproof stator assembly with the motor base of the cooling fan during the manufacturing process. Moreover, in the Publication Number 200952578, the frame or motor base of the cooling fan has a shaft tube that should be forcibly inserted somewhere in the waterproof and dustproof stator assembly. This causes damage to some portions of the waterproof and dustproof stator assembly. As a result, the waterproof and dustproof functions of the waterproof and dustproof stator assembly are weakened. Therefore, it is desired to improve the above conventional stator and manufacturing method thereof